Aircraft employ movable control surfaces to affect the aerodynamic lift of the aircraft. Control surfaces may include, for example, flaps, slats, ailerons, etc. When a control surface such as a flap is deployed, the airflow over the top of the wing separates from the airflow along the bottom of the wing and reattaches downstream of the wing. However, the airflow over the top of the wing does not follow the entire upper surface of the wing and control surface. Instead, the airflow detaches or separates from the upper surface of the wing and control surface and a separation pocket or deadzone is created behind the control surface. This separation pocket produces drag and decreases the lift generated by the wing.